


Battle Of Hogwarts

by lovely_nerd



Category: Harry Potter - Hogwarts Mystery, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Implied Fleur/Bill, Implied Tonks/Remus, genderneutral MC, implied slytherin MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_nerd/pseuds/lovely_nerd
Summary: When Bill sent them a Patronus saying there was a battle at Hogwarts, (MC) immediately apparated to his side. Of course, they had heard about Harry Potter’s adventures with Voldemort, and they had tuned in to every Potterwatch, hoping they would never have to hear their friends’ names declared as one of the many dead. So that’s why when Bill called, they sprung into action.





	Battle Of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a nerd with a lot of feelings okay. This is also my first time writing for Hogwarts Mystery, and Harry Potter in general, so bear with me. 
> 
> \- I also posted this on Tumblr, so if you see it there, don't worry -

When Bill sent them a Patronus saying there was a battle at Hogwarts, (MC) immediately apparated to his side. Of course, they had heard about Harry Potter’s adventures with Voldemort, and they had tuned in to every Potterwatch, hoping they would never have to hear their friends’ names declared as one of the many dead. So that’s why when Bill called, they sprung into action.

They hadn’t seen each other in years, and (MC) didn’t fail to notice the ring on his finger, but they fought together just like they did when they were at Hogwarts. Soon, Rowan had joined them, firing out hexes that (MC) didn’t even know. Then Charlie stood beside them, firing jinxes at whoever dared to hurt his older brother and friends. Next, it was Tulip, then Penny, Andre, Barnaby, then Ben. They all fought side by side, attacking any Death Eater who tried to harm them. The only one who was missing was Tonks, but Bill had said she was busy fighting Death Eaters alongside her husband.

(MC) was battling a particularly nasty Death Eater, when they saw the infamous green light coming toward them. They froze, too terrified to attempt to shield themself. For a small moment, they pondered if this was how they were going to go, surrounded by their friends after years of not speaking. If that was how they were going to die, well, they didn’t mind too much. However, something, or rather someone, had stopped the killing curse before it hit them.

“Protego horribilis!” a voice that (MC) hadn’t heard since their third year at Hogwarts shouted.

A magical barrier formed around them before the curse could hit, causing it to bounce off the shield and back to its sender. As the Death Eater landed on the ground with an audible “thump,” the barrier disappeared. (MC) turned to their side and found a very angry Felix Rosier glaring at them. They were briefly reminded of the numerous times the prefect had scolded them for losing house points.

“I leave you alone for 12 years,” he snapped, “and you almost get yourself killed the minute I see you again.”

(MC) laughed and cast a quick Stupefy at the Death Eater behind him. “What can I say? It’s a gift!”

“You’re just as bad as Harry,” Bill said over his shoulder.

They shrugged as Felix joined their little group of oddballs. While it might not have been under the best circumstances, they enjoyed seeing their friends again. They just hoped they didn’t have to attend any funerals any time soon. 

________________________________

(MC) had made their way into the Great Hall to try to help Madame Pomfrey heal the injured. Their healing skills were a little rusty, but they figured Poppy could use all the help she could get. As they tried to find their former healer, they cringed at the sound of families crying over their dead loved ones. (MC) tried not to focus too hard on it, but they couldn’t help but imagine one of their friends’ dead bodies on what was left of the wooden floors.

When they found Madame Pomfrey, she had a grave expression on her face. Her hair had gotten considerably grayer since (MC) had last seen her, and her eyes showed the fatigue that had come with aging. The Healer quickly spotted (MC) and assigned patients for them to start helping. For a moment, they could see the pain in Madame Pomfrey’s blue eyes. (MC) smiled warmly at her, giving her a quick hug, before tending to a Gryffindor boy who had been hit with the Cruciatus Curse.

By the time everyone, aside from the Death Eaters, had gathered in the Great Hall, (MC) had helped treat and comfort their fair share of patients. They also resolved that after this they never wanted to go into the healing industry, no matter how good they were at it. They couldn’t bear to be surrounded by all the death and misery ever again.

As they finished what few more patients Madame Pomfrey had assigned them, they found Bill and Charlie standing with their family, and a sense of relief engulfed their body. They were okay; they weren’t dead. However, the moment of relief didn’t last long. Even from where (MC) was standing, they could hear Molly Weasley’s strangled cries and their heart ached for the motherly woman. While they hadn’t spent a lot of their time at the Burrow, they always knew they were welcome there. In fact, Molly still sent them her famous Weasley Christmas sweaters every year. If she was crying, that meant something awful had happened to at least one of her many children.

When (MC) saw the tears flowing down both Charlie’s and Bill’s faces, they knew for sure something terrible had happened. Bill didn’t cry often, even when he was stuck in ice nor when Emily broke his heart all those years ago. In all of the years they had been friends, (MC) had seen Bill cry once and only once. So, they did what any good friend would do, they went over to him and pulled him into a hug, despite the look they got from the beautiful blonde woman standing next to him.

He cried quietly into their shoulder as they rubbed his back. (MC) couldn’t help but think this was wrong; they hadn’t spoken to each other in years and when they finally reunite it’s because of Voldemort and his pureblood nonsense. Now, two of their closest friends were crying, and they had to be there to comfort them. Oh, if they weren’t holding Bill, they would go off and fight You-Know-Who themself.

Charlie spoke up from behind Bill, his voice tearful and missing its usual cheeriness. “Fred’s dead.”

(MC) felt their heart break. Even if they had only been at Hogwarts briefly while Fred and George Weasley were there, she had loved those boys like they were their own little brothers. They were always pulling some kind of prank, and Tonks and Tulip loved to tell stories about their adventures in detention together. On the topic of Tonks, (MC) hadn’t seen her at all during the time they were fighting to their time in the Great Hall. They also didn’t miss the pitying looks from the professors and the other adults who knew Tonks being shot towards them. Was there something they were missing?

“Charlie,” (MC) said, breaking out of Bill’s arms, “I hate to ask you this now of all times, but where’s Tonks?”

Their friend froze and looked away from them. Fresh tears started making their way down his cheeks, and he pulled them into a tight hug. (MC) furrowed their eyebrows, but let him wrap his arms around them. Soon though, the hug became suffocating, and they need to pull away.

“Dragon boy, what’s going on?” they could only assume the worst, and God, they hoped it wasn’t true. They hoped the tears that had fallen from Charlie’s face were still for his brother, and not for their currently absent friend.

“She,” he choked out, “(MC), she died. She’s dead just like her husband.”

(MC) didn’t believe it until they saw her body. They didn’t believe it until they saw their friend’s lifeless hand holding onto what they could only assume was her husband’s hand. They didn’t believe it until they saw her bright pink hair now dull and faded as it sat upon her face. They didn’t want to believe that their friend’s closed eyes and limp body meant that she was dead. They wished it was another one of her stupid pranks. Now Tonks was dead, and they hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye.

(MC) couldn’t hear the strangled sob that left their body, they could only hear a distant ringing in their ears. They didn’t notice their body falling to the ground, only to be held up by Charlie. Their mind and body were consumed with grief for their friend and the guilt was overwhelming. Maybe if they hadn’t isolated themself from their friends for so long, maybe if they had stayed around, things would be different. Maybe Tonks would be alive.

They would never hear a stupid joke from her again. They would never get to be angry because “this is the third time you’ve pranked me this week, Tonks!” (MC) may have felt their heart break for Fred, but their heart shattered for Tonks.

They looked up at Charlie, the tears still falling. “I miss her.”

Charlie’s blue eyes were bloodshot and filled with pain. “Me too.”

\- End -


End file.
